


Two silent

by kaige68



Series: Longing [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The two of them were too quiet.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two silent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for #'s - 2

The two of them were too quiet.

Danny’s fist tapped lightly against the window. It was an amiable motion, not done out of frustration, but more out of the need to do, to move, to talk. And he couldn’t talk. All that was going through his mind was _Why? Why won’t you talk to me? Why have you been avoiding me? Why don’t you miss me when we don’t talk for a few days? Why can’t I get over you?_

The questions kept screaming through Danny’s head as if on a perpetual loop. Steve stayed tight lipped.

He’d asked for the address when they first got in the car. Danny had called the kid’s parents to make sure that they could speak to him, ask more questions. Then silence.

The rest of their team, the entirety of the Honolulu Police Department in fact, would doubt that it was even possible for the two of them to be in a car for more than twelve seconds without bickering. But it had been a solid ten since either of them had uttered a peep. The radio was off. Steve wasn’t even angry at the traffic.

The two of them were too quiet.


End file.
